Change
by Asatsuyu AH
Summary: Semua orang itu punya kelebihan. Demikian juga Si Kembar yang memiliki sifat dan jalan yang berbeda. Hinata Hyuuga.. Sakura Hyuuga.. / mereka dikejar, terpisah dari Neji-nii / Hinata hilang ingatan! / perubahan marga Hyuuga menjadi… Yamanaka / menempuh jalan berbeda untuk menemukan cinta sejati. / HinaSasu, SakuKiba /
1. Run

Gadis kecil itu berlari di kegelapan malam. Kesunyian telah merambat ke segala arah, yang terdengar hanya derap kaki gadis kecil tersebut dan beberapa orang yang mengejarnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai dan senjata api mereka. Gadis kecil bermata lavender itu menggendong tubuh saudara kembarnya yang bermata emerald. Tanpa kenal lelah, sosok kecil itu tetap berlari dengan beban berat tubuh dipunggungnya. Dia tak peduli bahwa sebuah peluru telah bersarang di lengan kanannya. Dia tak peduli, karena ia berjanji bahwa dia akan menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya apa pun yang terjadi. Dia tak akan menyerah berlari menghindar dari para lelaki kejam yang mengincar kedua nyawa gadis kembar itu. Tangannya kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah surat singkat yang dititipkan Tou-san sebelum Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi ke Eropa, meninggalkan kedua gadis kembar bersama kakak mereka. Kedua orang tua yang tidak mengerti bahwa insiden memilukan ini akan terjadi pada tiga anak kesayangannya.

"Neji-nii, tolong aku," isak gadis mungil bersurai indigo itu. Gadis bermata emerald di punggungnya itu kini tengah pingsan, membuat sang surai indigo itu banyak kehilangan ruang untuk bergerak karena ia sedang menggendong adik kembarnya.

Mata lavender itu menangkap sebuah jalan dimana jalan tersebut yang cukup sempit itu hampir sepenuhnya tertutup oleh rerimbunan semak-semak berduri. Cepat-cepat gadis itu melangkah mendekat, meninggalkan jalan utama dari hutan luas itu, dan memilih melewati jalan sempit menuju sebuah tempat tersembunyi bernama ... Kota Suna.

* * *

**Ch4nGe**

_Chapter _1 = Run

_Disclaimer_ = Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

_Pair _= HinataxSasuke, SakuraxKiba

_Summary _= / Semua orang itu punya kelebihan. Demikian juga Si Kembar yang memiliki sifat dan jalan yang berbeda. Hinata.. Sakura.. Mereka menempuh jalan berbeda untuk menemukan cinta sejati. / HinaSasu, SakuKiba /

_Note _= Kalau berkenan, silakan review. Kalau menarik, silakan _add story to favorites_, kalau mau memberi saran, Yura terima dengan baik. Tapi kalau mau pergi ... tinggalkan jejak agar Yura bisa mampir ke profil kalian, hehe :D

_Rate _= T, maybe ...

_Warning _= Cerita ini terinspirasi dari adik kembar sahabatku. AU, mungkin sedikit OOC, err ... kira-kira butuh OC gak? Entahlah. Typo (soalnya Yura gak baca ulang, langsung asal nge post karena penyakit males telah menggerogoti otak Yura, hihihi), dan kayaknya sedikit membingungkan.

* * *

"Hi~nata-nee," panggil gadis bermata emerald yang tengah berusaha membuka matanya. Hinata tak merespon, dia terus berjalan tertatih-tatih. Darah yang mengucur dari lengan kanannya dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di tanah tak ia pedulikan. Tubuh gadis mungil itu terlalu lelah untuk berlari, tapi terlalu bersikeras untuk tidak berhenti.

"Hina~ta-nee, ja-jangan me-maksakkan di-ri un-tuk bberjalan," ucap gadis di punggung Hinata dengan susah payah.

Tubuh gadis di punggung Hinata itu lemas tak bertenaga. Dari luar, memang tak terlihat adanya luka-luka yang membuat gadis itu lemas seperti ini. Dia sedang demam, tubuhnya panas dan tak bertenaga saat insiden itu terjadi. Kenapa mereka ingin membunuh kedua gadis itu? Jawabannya hanya satu kalimat. Balas dendam pembenci keluarga Hyuuga.

"Diam, Sa-Sakura," pinta Hinata miris. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut. Dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah seperti itu, Sakura tak mungkin bisa menceramahi kakak kembarnya itu. Sakura hanyalah seorang adik yang hanya bisa melihat, hanya bisa melihat kakak kembarnya berjuang untuknya. Sementara dirinya hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan gerakan.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata sedikit buram. Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu membuka mata beriris lavendernya kembali. Tetapi tetap sama hasilnya. Di saat yang sama, kepala Hinata juga pening dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Sakura akan gerak-gerik kakaknya yang aneh itu.

"Hina .."

"DIAM!" bentak Hinata. Sakura terkejut dan memutuskan untuk bungkam walau sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata. Apalagi setelah kakaknya itu tadi memutuskan untuk melewati semak-semak berduri agar dapat terpisah dari jalan utama hutan luas ini. Bahkan beberapa duri masih menancap di tubuh Hinata. Sementara Sakura, dia tak tertancap duri satu pun karena kakaknya melindungi Sakura secara menyeluruh.

Hinata berhenti dan menurunkan Sakura di balik sebuah pohon. Lalu tubuhnya bersandarkan pada batang pohon itu. Tubuhnya merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Mata lavender yang biasanya menampakkan cahaya, kini redup sudah. Sakura hanya memandang Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Hinata-nee, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Sakura, gadis kecil yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu. Hinata menggeleng lemas. "_Daijoubu_, Sakura. Jangan pedulikan aku," jawab Hinata. Sakura mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya di tengah kesunyian malam. "_Gomennasai_, Nee-chan," gumam Sakura. Air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya tanpa Hinata sadari.

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Aku akan menjagamu, sebelum Neji-nii datang," perintah Hinata. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penolakan, tetapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk lemah dengan pasrah. "_Hai_, Hinata-nee ..."

Sakura pun meringkuk di dekat Hinata seraya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hinata seolah tak ingin Hinata pergi dari sisinya. Mata emerald itu pun perlahan tertutup dan tertidur. Sementara itu, Hinata sedang bersusah payah mengatur deru napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Rasa perih di lengan kanannya begitu terasa sampai-sampai gadis bersurai indigo itu berkeringat dingin.

Drap drap drap. Hinata refleks menajamkan pendengarannya dan segera menggunakan kelebihan dari klannya yang dianggap sebagai 'kutukan' bagi orang-orang. Ya, itu adalah mata lavender yang dimiliki Hinata. Mata yang diwarisi oleh ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Byakugan!" seru Hinata. Dia menelusuri setiap inci dari area di sekitarnya dan menemukan bahwa orang-orang yang tengah mengejar dirinya dan juga Sakura sudah semakin mendekat. "G-gawat!"

Hinata bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki dan langsung menggendong Sakura yang tengah terlelap. Dia segera berlari lagi walau tubuh itu tak kuat menanggung seluruh beban. Terus berlari, lari, dan lari, menghindari takdir kematian dari orang-orang yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Membiarkan dirinya pergi dengan meninggalkan jejak darah yang sedari tadi diikuti oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Ia melirik ke atas langit dan menemukan awan hitam yang telah bergumpal, menutupi seluruh langit biru. Dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa hujan sebentar lagi akan turun dan membuyarkan bercak-bercak darah yang tadi ditinggalnya. "Sakura, bertahanlah. Hinata-nee akan menyelamatkanmu, apa pun yang terjadi. Walau Hinata-nee harus mati," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hi na ta-nee ..." panggil Sakura lirih. Hinata hanya melirik dan tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Sakura mengucapkannya di saat sedang tertidur seperti ini. "Jangan tinggalkan Sakura ..."

Glek, Hinata menelan ludah. Kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Hinata-nee tak akan meninggalkan Sakura ..." balas Hinata tulus. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. Entah kenapa, tapi gadis itu merasa tidurnya kembali nyenyak. Hinata pun kembali fokus pada jalan yang ditempuhnya.

Wrsshhh! Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika air hujan mengenai luka di tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan memperlambat pergerakannya. Rasa lelah dan rasa sakit yang mencampur menjadi satu kini dirasakannya.

Kaki gadis itu menyentuh ujung dari sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna merah. Kakinya tetap melangkah walau tubuhnya mulai tak seimbang lagi. Mata itu mulai menutup walau sang pemiliknya mencoba untuk tetap membuka matanya dan ... Bruk! Hinata terjatuh tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan itu.

"Sa Ku Ra .. _G-gomenna-saai_," rintih Hinata, matanya tertutup dan ia pun pingsan.

Sayup-sayup terdengarlah suara seorang gadis cilik yang tengah memanggil-manggil ayahnya dari ujung jembatan yang lain. "Tou-saan ... Lihat, ada dua orang pingsan di sana ..!" seru gadis bermata bluemarine sembari berlari melintasi jembatan itu dan mendekati tubuh Hinata dan Sakura yang tengah menutup matanya. Gadis cilik itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata dan Sakura secara bergantian, sementara ayahnya berlari mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan.

"Gadis yang ini sepertinya terluka. Ino, kau coba bangunkan yang berambut pink itu, dia terlihat hanya tertidur .." perintah sang ayah kepada Ino.

"_Hai_, Tou-san ..."

Ino pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura dan berkata, "Heeei, bangunlah." Sepertinya Ino tak sia-sia, karena mata itu segera terbuka dan menampakkan mata emerald indah itu. Dengan perlahan, Sakura bangkit dengan dibantu Ino. Begitu matanya melihat sesosok gadis yang merupakan kakaknya, dia langsung berteriak tanpa sadar. "HINATA-NEE!"

"_Daijoubu_. Ia pasti selamat," Ino menenangkan Sakura. Sementara Inoichi menggendong tubuh Hinata. "Ino, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya mereka akan tinggal bersama kita," ajak Inoichi. "_Hai_, Tou-san."

Inoichi dan Ino, segera pergi meninggalkan jembatan merah itu dan berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka, yang berjarak sekitar lima kilometer, di Kota Suna. Kota itu sangat terpelosok, bahkan bangunan-bangunannya terbuat dari pasir.

Kota Suna sangatlah sulit dijangkau karena letaknya yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang yang bukan berasal dari luar. Inoichi dan Ino tentu sudah mengerti dengan jelas dimana letak Kota Suna, karena mereka berdua telah tinggal di Kota Suna sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Inoichi. Tsunade menghela napas sebentar. Lalu menatap Inoichi. "Keadaannya lumayan buruk karena fisiknya bisa dikatakan sangat lemah. Tetapi beruntung, dia memiliki tekat yang kuat sehingga dapat membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Dan .. bolehkah aku bertanya, Inoichi?"

"T-tentu, Tsunade-sama," Inoichi memberi izin. Tsunade terdiam sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Namanya .. Hinata, bukan?" tanya Tsunade, sekedar berbasa-basi sebelum _to the point_. Inoichi mengangguk, "Betul. Itu yang aku tahu dari Ino." Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Ino?"

"Ya, Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang merupakan saudara dari Hinata," jelas Inoichi. Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Inoichi, Hinata memiliki sebuah kelebihan yang dianggap sebagai kutukan bagi banyak orang. Dia sama seperti klan Yamanaka yang mempunyai kelebihan shintenshin, dan juga Uchiha dengan mata sharingannya. Mata berwarna keperakan yang bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya walau pun ada penghalang."

Mata Inoichi membelalak mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade. "H-Hyuuga? Be-berarti ..."

"Hinata merupakan keturunan Hyuuga, ya, maksudku dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memiliki mata berwarna keperakan yang memiliki kelebihan aneh. Menurut rumor yang kudengar, mata itu memiliki kelebihan untuk menggunakan 'Byakugan', penglihatan yang dapat melihat jarak jauh untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Oh ya, ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk untukmu, Inoichi," potong Tsunade.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-sama?"

"Kabar baiknya, keadaan Sakura telah lebih baik dan Hinata juga terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, walau Hinata masih pingsan. Kabar buruknya, kelihatannya Hinata mengalami trauma berat sehingga kemungkinan 65%, Hinata akan mengalami lupa ingatan dalam jangka waktu lama, aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan. Beritahukan hal ini pada Sakura agar dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Hinata. Dan ... ganti marga Hinata dan Sakura menjadi Yamanaka, jadikan mereka anggota keluargamu, Yamanaka Inoichi."

Inoichi terdiam beberapa saat. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. Kalau hal itu adalah hal terbaik, maka saya akan melakukan apapun."

Tsunade pun berbalik, hendak meninggalkan kamar dimana Hinata dan Sakura sedang terbaring lemah di masing-masing ranjang. Tetapi tiba-tiba Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Inoichi, pastikan bahwa Hinata tidak mengetahui insiden apa pun tentang masa lalunya karena hal itu akan berakibat fatal. Beritahu Sakura, tetapi jangan membentaknya. Jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit masalah ini di depannya. Mengerti?"

Inoichi hanya mengangguk, melihat Tsunade yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Inoichi pun bergumam, "Hmm ... Yamanaka Hinata dan Yamanaka Sakura? Kelihatannya cukup cocok." Inoichi tersenyum penuh arti. Dia harus bersyukur bahwa Tsunade bisa menyempatkan diri datang ke Kota Suna. Padahal jarak antara Kota Suna dan Kota Konoha bisa dibilang cukup jauh, sekitar 40 km dan itu bisa ditempuh dengan mobil selama satu jam. Yah Inoichi memang sudah kenal dekat dengan Tsunade karena wanita itu dulu juga sempat tinggal di Suna selama 2 tahun.

Beberapa saat setelah Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan, Ino masuk ke ruangan dimana Inoichi sedang menunggu Hinata dan Sakura terbangun. "Tou-san. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Ino khawatir. Inoichi menoleh, "_Daijoubu_. Mereka baik-baik saja." Mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Ino tersenyum senang dan segera menghampiri ayahnya. "Tou-san, kita tunggu sampai mereka bangun ya!" seru Ino bersemangat. Inoichi mengangguk, mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

* * *

2 jam kemudian pada pukul setengah sembilan malam, Inoichi masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, menanti gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuka matanya. Ino kini masih membuka matanya, dia sesekali menguap menahan kantuk. Suasana hening, hanya ada suara hewan yang bersahut-sahutan.

Tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris emerald yang sangat indah dipandang. Membuat Inoichi serta Ino tersenyum melihat Sakura telah terbangun.

"Syukurlah. Kamu sudah terbangun."

"Di-mana i-ini?" tanya Sakura, berusaha bangkit sekedar duduk di ranjang, menyandarkan badannya ke belakang

"Ini di rumahku. Aku menemukanmu di jembatan lho!" jawab Ino, kelihatannya kantuknya langsung hilang begitu melihat Sakura terbangun, tergantikan menjadi semangat baru.

"Rumahmu?"

"Iya. Aku Ino, ini ayahku. Ibuku sudah meninggal sewaktu melahirkanku. Hehehe ... salam kenal ya," Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Tetapi Sakura hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus heran.

"Kenapa, aku harus berjabat tangan?" tanya Sakura. Ino berpikir sambil bergumam 'mmm'. "Ah, entahlah. Tapi aku sering melihat bahwa bila seseorang sedang berkenalan dengan orang lain, maka mereka melakukan jabat tangan," jawab Ino.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura pun membalas uluran tangan itu. Ino tersenyum, menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Sakura pun mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau hanya senyum tipis yang terlihat. Tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. "Hi-Hinata-nee?"

"Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja kok," Ino menenangkan sembari menunjuk ranjang di samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Sakura. Sakura bernapas lega. "Nee-chan ..."

"Oke, aku memang baru berbicara denganmu sekali ini. Dan aku hanya sempat mendengarmu memanggil-manggil 'Hinata-nee' dan 'Sakura'. Jadi kusimpulkan bahwa yang kau maksud 'Hinata-nee' itu adalah dia dan 'Sakura' itu adalah namamu, iya bukan?" tebak Ino panjang lebar. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban dari tebakan Ino.

"Sakura ..."

Sakura menoleh begitu Inoichi memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu bisa ada di jembatan merah itu bersama .. mmm .. Hinata?" tanya Inoichi. Sakura terdiam. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang, mau menceritakan dengan sejujurnya atau bungkam seribu bahasa pada pria berusia 30 tahunan ini.

"Sakura dan Hinata-nee dikejar orang-orang jahat ketika Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi ke Eropa," jawab Sakura. Inoichi mengangguk, sementara Ino tetap serius mendengarkan. "Kami kabur dari rumah bersama Neji-nii, tapi .. Sakura dan Hinata-nee terpisah dari Neji-nii."

"Lalu siapa yang mengejarmu, Sakura-chi?" tanya Ino antusias. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Sakura tidak tahu. Saat Sakura, Hinata-nee, dan Neji-nii sendirian di rumah, tiba-tiba mereka datang. Kami keluar lewat pintu belakang dibantu oleh Tayuya, pembantu kami. Tapi kami ketahuan dan dikejar. Sakura tidak tahu Tayuya bagaimana. Tetapi tangan Hinata-nee terluka karena mereka," ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Begitu ya? Oh iya Sakura, kalau kamu tidak keberatan, kamu boleh tinggal bersama kami," tawar Inoichi. Sakura menatap pria itu. "_Hontou_? _Arigatou Gozaimashita_!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chi, Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu kapan kembali dari Eropa?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng. "Sakura tidak tahu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan kembali dalam beberapa tahun," jawab Sakura sedih.

"Baiklah Ino. Tou-san rasa, kamu lebih baik bersama Sakura terlebih dahulu. Besok kita sarapan bersama ya!" kata Inoichi. Ino mengangguk mantap. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun tertutup setelah pria bermata bluemarine itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Oh ya! Sakura, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Tapi berjanjilah jangan adukan aku pada Tou-san. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Ino mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu sehingga gadis bermata emerald itu refleks membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "H-hinata-nee ...? H-hilang ingatan?"

* * *

9 tahun kemudian ...

"IIINOOOO-PPPIIIIGGG!" teriak gadis itu garang. Dia merobek-robek sebuah kertas dan membuangnya sembarang tempat. Ino hanya terkikik geli menyaksikan salah satu sahabatnya itu berhasil dia jahili. Yah, siapa yang enggak marah kalau Ino melaporkan hasil NEM milik Sakura, sahabatnya itu dan memberitahukan hal itu kepada Tou-san sehingga Tou-san sempat berceramah panjang lebar selama hampir satu jam penuh. Dan tampak sangat jelas bahwa yang dirobek-robek oleh gadis tadi itu adalah kertas surat. Isinya? Tentu saja isinya adalah surat bahwa dia akan bersekolah di Kota Konoha setelah Tou-san kecewa dengan NEM-nya, 31, 05. Hah? Sebegitunya kah? Lihat saja Hinata yang mendapat nilai terbaik di negara itu, dengan NEM sempurna yaitu 40. Betapa kecewanya Tou-san setelah melihat NEM milik Sakura lebih rendah 8, 95? Sementara Ino? Dia malah mendapat nilai 29,55 dan sepertinya Ino tampak tenang-tenang saja walau diceramahi oleh Tou-san. Paling tidak, Ino mendapat ganjaran bahwa kakinya bisa bengkak kalau saja Hinata tidak menghentikan ceramah panjang lebar itu. Kekecewaan gadis itu bertambah lagi ketika dirinya mendapat kelas F, kelas terburuk di awal pembelajaran tahun ini, di tahun pertamanya menginjak SMA. Itu memang sudah resiko yang harus ditanggung bersama oleh ketiga gadis tersebut, harus bisa sabar menghadapi ayah yang suka berceramah panjang lebar.

Sementara Hinata yang juga mendapatkan kelas F dikarenakan sebuah alasan 'aku tak ingin berada di kelas lain tanpa Sakura' , hanya tersenyum geli memandangi kedua saudaranya yang tengah berdebat. Hinata masuk ke kelas F dengan alasan jitu, disertai dengan permohonan Sakura dan Ino, ditambah 'puppy eyes no jutsu', akhirnya sang kepala sekolah terpaksa memasukkan Hinata ke kelas F -yang seharusnya dimasukkan ke kelas A karena dia hanya satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat nilai sempurna 40-, dimana murid-muridnya hanya akan berjumlah tak lebih dari 20 orang.

Oke, mungkin Inoichi cukup berlebihan dalam mengurusi anak kandung dan anak tirinya itu. Tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka juga kan? Inoichi juga telah menimbang-nimbang bahwa pindah dari Suna ke Konoha adalah jalan terbaik. Selain untuk memasukkan ketiga anaknya ke SMA Konoha, dia juga mempertimbangkan resiko Hinata bila Hinata tiba-tiba mengingat insiden 9 tahun lalu. Dia tentu bisa cepat-cepat memanggil Tsunade.

Mungkin ini terlalu pagi di saat Ino dan Sakura tengah asyik bermarah-marah ria, di kelas 10 F, kelas mereka yang baru, dimana belum ada siswa lain kecuali Hinata yang datang di kelas itu, sehingga mereka berdua tampak leluasa berdebat mulut. Hinata duduk di barisan kedua paling kanan, dekat dengan jendela itu hanya memandangi kedua saudaranya. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, kalian jangan berdebat .." lerai Hinata lembut.

Nah lho? Lihat perbedaan Hinata pada saat berumur 7 tahun dengan yang berumur 16 tahun ini. Dan lihat juga perbedaan Sakura. Hm ... _who knows? The two has change very well_. Yah, walau kita ketahui bahwa Hinata terlihat sangat berbeda karena lupa ingatan.

Skip adegan ini dan kita kembali saat Kakashi Sensei, wali kelas mereka yang baru memasuki kelas yang tampak tak cukup baik. Err ... mungkin sangat tak baik. Kakashi Sensei berdiri di depan pintu, menghela napas melihat kelakuan para murid-muridnya.

Kakashi Sensei memandangi seluruh kelasnya. Memandangi satu persatu murid-murid yang akan diajar olehnya selama satu tahun. Menelan ludah ketika satu buku tebal 5 cm melaju ke arah mukanya. BRUK! Kakashi Sensei hanya terdiam, membiarkan buku dengan tebal 5 cm itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Lalu kembali memandangi kelasnya yang sudah tak karuan itu.

"AWAS KAU!"

"Hei, itu bukan salahku!"

"Kita kenalan ya?"

"Hei, kau menginjak kakiku tahu!"

"WWWOOOYY! GURUNYA DAH DATENG TUUUH!" teriak salah satu siswa berambut kuning yang memiliki tiga garis wajah di masing-masing pipinya. Teriakan itu sontak membuat para siswa yang tadinya berkoar-koar dan mengaum-ngaum di kelas, berhenti pada kegiatannya dan memilih untuk diam.

Hm .. ok, Kakashi Sensei, kau siap memulai hari ini dengan tingkat kesetresan luar biasa. Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Kakashi Sensei, masuk ke dalam kelas dan menaruh buku-bukunya di meja yang telah disediakan khusus untuk guru.

"_OHAYOU, SENSEI_!" sapa para murid dengan kompak. Membuat Kakashi Sensei lupa sementara dengan kesetresannya setelah mendengar kekompakan para murid-muridnya. Tidak terlalu buruk bukan, Ka ka shi Sen sei?

"Ok, silakan buka buku Sejarah halaman pertama. Kita akan belajar tentang ..."

"Sensei, tunggu dulu un! Daripada hari pertama di isi dengan pelajaran membosankan itu, lebih baik perkenalan dulu un!" potong salah satu murid berambut kuning dikucir kuda. Matanya yang sebelah kiri ditutupi poni seperti Ino.

"Hm .. kamu benar juga. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Panggil saja Kakashi Sensei. Umurku 28 tahun. Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Hobiku membaca komik (hentai). Baiklah, perkenalan siswa dimulai dari ... err, ah! Kamu yang ada di sana!" Kakashi menunjuk seorang siswa berambut pirang kucir empat yang duduk di barisan terdepan, di pojok kanan. Siswa itu tampak bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya, Sensei?" tanya siswa itu. Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya, kamu. Setelah itu, bergeser ke kiri."

Siswa itu pun berjalan maju ke depan dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Temari no Sabaku. Asal Kota yaitu Desa Suna. Umurku 16 tahun. Hobiku membuat kipas dari kertas dan bermain pasir. Aku selalu membawa kipas besarku yang dititipkan oleh nenekku. Tapi Tou-san melarangku untuk membawa kipas itu ke sekolah."

"Bagus, Temari. Ayahmu memang benar. Jika kamu membawa kipasmu ke sekolah, bisa hancur berantakan sekolah ini."

"?"

"Namaku Nagato Atarashi. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku tinggal sekitar 7 km dari sini. Asalku dari Kota Amegakure. Aku mempunyai kelebihan mata _rinnegan_."

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Umur 16 tahun. Hobiku tidur dan tidak suka diganggu. IQ ku 200, IQ yang cukup tinggi. Aku memiliki kelebihan _kagemane_."

Prok prok prok.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku menyukai bunga, dan aku juga mempunyai toko bunga tak jauh dari sini. Asalku dari Kota Konoha. Aku memiliki kelebihan, yaitu _shintenshin_."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haku Himasawa. Asal kota yaitu Kota Konoha. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku suka membaca buku dan bermain catur. Orang tuaku membuang diriku karena aku memiliki kelebihan mengubah air menjadi es. Sekarang, aku tinggal bersama seseorang yang sangat menyayangiku. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya."

"Hm ... kelihatannya kau cukup pendiam, Haku," tebak Kakashi Sensei. Haku mengangguk perlahan sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi dia kejam, Sensei!" celetuk salah satu murid bertato segitiga terbalik di pipi. Refleks, Haku langsung melotot dan melemparkan _deathglare_ pada cowok kurang ajar yang mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang. Tetapi sepertinya cowok itu tidak peduli.

"Selanjutnya."

"Yosh! Namaku NARUTO UZUMAKI. Asalku dari Kota Konoha. Aku suka makan ramen di Ichiraku. Karena aku suka hal-hal yang berbau mistis, jadi aku hobi baca komik yang berhubungan dengan siluman berekor sembilan. Tapi aku juga hobi main basket kok, hehehe. Umurku 16 tahun. Kelebihanku adalah _kage bunshin_."

"Namaku Shino Aburame. Umur 16 tahun, dan menyukai serangga."

Semua siswa langsung _sweetdrop_. "Berarti suka IPA ya?" tebak satu-satunya murid berambut biru di kelas itu. Shino hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata.

"Namaku Deidara Maseru. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku terlahir di Kota Suna, tapi asalku bukan dari sana. Aku menyukai kerajinan tanah liat karena menjadi perajin tanah liat adalah cita-citaku. Aku memiliki kelebihan dapat meledakkan tanah liat milikku sendiri yang telah kuproses terlebih dahulu."

"Ooh, perajin tanah liat ya? Cita-cita yang cukup menarik," komentar Kakashi Sensei. Deidara tersenyum begitu cita-citanya dipuji oleh Kakashi. Sejauh ini, orang-orang yang mendengar cita-citanya pasti akan mengejek bahwa cita-cita itu terlalu rendahan. Sementara itu, seluruh siswa di dalam ruangan itu sudah bergidik ngeri membayangkan kelas mereka yang akan meledak bila Deidara membawa tanah liatnya ke kelas 10 F.

"_Arigatou_, Sensei."

"Namaku Chouji Akimichi. Hobiku makan, dan aku tidak suka jika dikatakan gendut, karena pada dasarnya itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak harus dibicarakan lagi. Umurku 16 tahun. Kemampuanku adalah memperbesar diriku sebagai pertahanan terhadap musuh, namanya adalah _Baika_."

Semua siswa berbisik-bisik sampai ada yang berceletuk, "Gendut!"

Sontak, mata Chouji langsung melotot. Hal itu membuat seluruh kelas diselimuti oleh aura kematian.

"Yare yare, cukup Chouji. Atau teman-temanmu pasti akan mati terkapar di sini," canda Kakashi. Chouji pun langsung kembali menuju bangkunya. Dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Halo, namaku Tenten Kyokyu. Kalian cukup memanggilku Tenten saja. Umurku masih terbilang muda, 15 tahun. Atau mungkin yang paling muda di antara kalian semua, hehehe. Hobiku bermain karate dan aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang suka menggoda."

Tadinya Kakashi Sensei sudah mau berkata, "Tenten, kau cantik, tapi sayangnya hobimu itu bikin nyaliku ciut." Tapi Kakashi Sensei mengurungkan niatnya. Dia menelan ludah saking gugupnya dengan Tenten.

"Namaku Sakura Yamanaka. Umurku 16 tahun. Asalku dari Sunagakure, pindah ke Kota Konoha karena diseret oleh Tou-san gara-gara nilaiku cukup rendah. Aku suka bunga sakura, dan tidak suka hal-hal sama seperti Tenten. Sejauh yang kutahu, aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengobati luka dengan tenagaku sendiri."

Kakashi Sensei pun menelan ludah kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sepertinya ada dua gadis monster di kelas ini.

"_Ohayou, Minna_. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Aku sangat menyukai anjing. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku berasal dan lahir di Kota Konoha. Kelebihanku adalah bisa berbicara dengan anjing."

"What the hell?" ucap semua murid serempak. Kiba hanya memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Na-namaku Hi-Hinata Y-yamana-ka. Umurku 16 tahun. A-asalku dari Sunagakure. A-aku suka bunga lavender. Ba-banyak yang a-aku suka, tapi hanya se-sedikit yang k-kubenci, terut-ama ra-sa sak-kit. A-aku kemb-ar dengan Sa-kura. I-Ino ada-lah sa-udara ti-tiriku. Ka-ta Tou-san, aku memiliki kelebihan mata _Byakugan_. T-tapi aku tidak tahu cara men-ggunakannya. _Arigatou_ .. s-semoga kita se-mua bisa b-berteman baik," Hinata pun membungkukkan badan. Semuanya udah ngiler gara-gara nunggu Hinata yang udah sejam ngomong gak berhenti-berhenti. #abaikan

"Wah, Hinata. Sepertinya kamu tipe orang pemalu ya?" sindir Kakashi Sensei. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk gugup. "I-iya, Sensei."

"Ok, selanjutnya!"

"Sasuke. 16 tahun."

Semua siswa langsung _jawdrop_. "Err ... Perkenalan yang (sangat) singkat, Sasuke," komentar Kakashi Sensei.

"Boleh kutahu apa kemampuanmu?" tanya Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke melirik, menatap Kakashi Sensei yang memakai masker hitam dan _hitae ate_ berlambang Kota Konoha untuk menutupi mata kirinya. "_Sharingan_."

"Seorang Uchiha, hm?" celetuk salah satu murid bermata hijau redup berkanji 'ai' di dahinya.

Sasuke cuek saja dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Hinata.

"Namaku Kankurou no Sabaku. Aku bersaudara dengan Temari, Gaara, Sasori. Umurku 17 tahun, dan aku menyukai boneka. Terutama boneka kayu. Asalku dari Kota Suna, dan aku pindah kemari karena mengikuti saudara-saudaraku yang ingin terbebas dari peraturan-peraturan menyebalkan dari nenek kami."

"Alasan bagus, Kankurou," puji Kakasih Sensei. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Kakashi Sensei. Padahal, mereka semua berpikir dalam hati bahwa Kankurou adalah cucu yang durhaka.

"Namaku Sasori no Sabaku. Asalku dari Kota Suna. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku juga menyukai boneka dan basket. Motto-ku adalah, seni adalah benda yang dapat bertahan lama."

"Gak bisa begitu un! Seni itu adalah ledakan un!" bantah Deidara tidak terima.

"Motto-ku adalah motto-ku. Motto-mu adalah motto-mu. Jadi jangan ikut campur ke dalam motto-ku!" balas Sasori sengit.

"Gak bisa. Pokoknya Seni itu adalah ledakan un!"

"Cukup, hehehe. Sasori, silakan duduk. Selanjutnya!" potong Kakashi Sensei, menengahi perdebatan antara Sasori dengan Deidara.

"Namaku Sai Tsukuyoru. Umurku 17 tahun, aku berbakat dalam melukis. Dan aku sangat suka menggoda gadis. Aku adalah anak yang terbuang. Kakakku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tenten dan Sakura dengan sigap langsung menatap Sai dengan pandangan horor. Tetapi cowok yang satu ini meladeni pandangan itu dengan senyuman.

"Namaku Yahiko Atarashi. Aku suka segala hal. Terutama ramen Ichiraku karena rasanya betul-betul enak. Aku suka bermain sepak bola. Asalku dari Kota Amegakure."

"Waah, kita sama -_ttebayo_!" seru Naruto.

"Hahaha ... Boleh lah kalau nanti kita sama-sama pergi ke Ichiraku!" balas Yahiko bersemangat. Dua lelaki yang sangat bersemangat dan sepertinya pantang menyerah.

"Namaku Konan Atarashi. Aku menyukai origami. Aku juga menyukai warna biru karena itu adalah warna paling tenang di antara semua warna. Aku menyayangi kedua sepupuku, Nagato Atarashi dan Yahiko Atarashi. Umurku 16 tahun, asal Kota Amegakure. Kemampuanku adalah mengubah diriku menjadi beribu-ribu kertas."

"Hahaha, _Papercut_!" celetuk Naruto. Dalam sekejap, kepalanya kini sudah benjol dan terlihat lebam-lebam biru di mukanya. Oh ya? Sedetik setelah Naruto mengatai Konan dengan sebutan Papercut, gadis itu sudah melempari Naruto dengan buku-buku milik Kakashi dan benda-benda berbahaya lainnya seperti gunting dan paperclip yang sukses mendarat di muka Naruto. Sekarang, Naruto terpaksa dibawa ke UKS bersama Chouji dan Deidara yang mengantarnya. Setelah lima menit berlalu, Chouji dan Deidara kembali dengan tampang terbebas dari Naruto. Acara perkenalan para murid pun dilanjutkan kembali.

"Dasar Dobe .." gumam Sasuke dengan tampang muka kecut. Hinata sekilas memandang cowok di sampingnya dengan perasaan was-was, takut kalau Sasuke nanti sangat kejam dan dingin terhadapnya. Apa jadinya kalau Hinata terus-menerus duduk di situ bersama Sasuke?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara no Sabaku. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku pindahan dari Kota Suna. Aku cukup pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Kelebihanku adalah, pasir selalu melindungiku sehingga aku tak pernah terluka."

"Waah, kemampuan yang sangat misterius, Gaara," komentar Kakashi Sensei. Gaara hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya di samping Konan yang telah duduk dengan manis.

"Ok, perkenalan sudah selesai. Mulai sekarang, tempat duduk ini adalah tempat duduk resmi yang akan kalian tempati selama setahun. Jadi, tidak boleh berpindah tempat."

"_NA-NAAANIIII_?"

Hinata, mungkin Kami-sama sedang tidak berpihak padamu. Buktinya, kau akan terus duduk berdampingan dengan orang yang sangat ingin kau hindari karena sikap dingin dan cueknya.

Mungkin ini tidak baik, tapi cukup baik bagi beberapa siswa. Nah, kini telah jelas sudah. Temari dengan Nagato, Shikamaru dengan Ino, Haku dengan Naruto, Shino dengan Deidara, Chouji dengan Tenten, Sakura dengan Kiba, Sasuke dengan Hinata, Kankurou dengan Sasori, Sai dengan Yahiko, dan Konan dengan Gaara.

Kita lihat Temari yang tenang-tenang saja karena puas memilih tempat duduk yang bersama dengan cowok ganteng berambut merah bernama Nagato Atarashi. Shikamaru melirik Ino, sementara Ino balik menatap dengan kesal karena menyesal duduk bersama cowok ber IQ tinggi, tapi malas dan suka tidur. Haku cukup tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bila duduk berdampingan dengan siswa bersemangat yang mungkin bisa menganggu kegiatan belajarnya. Shino terlihat sangat damai bersama Deidara. Chouji dan Tenten juga sama damainya karena selain Chouji tidak menggoda Tenten, Tenten juga tidak suka mengganggu, apalagi menasehati Chouji agar tidak memakan makanan terlalu banyak. Sakura agak jengkel duduk dengan Kiba yang menurutnya sangat bandel itu. Hinata was-was terhadap Sasuke, padahal Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja duduk bersama dan Sasori saling menatap dengan listrik mengalir, menghubungkan kedua kepala itu, tanda peperangan dalam satu meja akan segera dimulai, mengingat kedua cowok yang satu marga itu sering bertengkar tentang boneka. Sai agak menyesal karena tadi dia memilih duduk bersama Yahiko, padahal tadi kursi di samping gadis bernama Hinata masih kosong, sampai tiba-tiba cowok berambut raven datang dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Sementara Konan dan Gaara yang sama-sama suka ketenangan, sama sekali tidak berkomentar apalagi menyesal telah memilih tempat duduk yang sangat tepat, berada di barisan paling belakang, tenang, dan mungkin cukup tidak terusik dengan gangguan dari depan.

Akan jadi apa kelas 10 F ini dengan para siswa yang memiliki sifat dan perilaku berwarna sangat aneh?

~TBC~

* * *

*_sweetdrop_ di balik pintu* Yoo, _Minna_! Yura bikin fanfic baru lho! *dah tau*. Ada yang rindu sama Yura? *pundung di pojokan*, hehehe. Yura kan baru pemula, jadi gak pada kenal sama Yura. -_-"

Yura jangan dilemparin sendal gara-gara gak ngelanjutin fanfic sebelumnya. Hiks ... Soalnya Yura bener-bener males *kumat lagi penyakitnya*. Padahal setengah chapter udah jadi, atau malah tinggal _ending of chapter_-nya doank yang perlu ditulis. Tapi entah kenapa, jari-jari Yura yang bisa mengetik dengan kecepatan 117 kata per menit ini *promosi, promosi, hahhahay* *di _deathglare_* malah membuat fanfic baru dengan alur tak jelas. Huhuhu ... _gomennasai_

Bagi para readers yang punya akun fanfic, bersediakah mampir dulu ke profil Yura, sekedar nge vote karena Yura bikin polling. Kikiki ... Ya? Ya ? mampir yaaa ...

Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya Yura bikin chapter dengan panjang 14 halaman dengan word mencapai 5000 lho! *promosi lagi*, padahal sebelumnya, Yura gak pernah bikin chapter sepanjang ini, biasanya sih Cuma 3000 an atau 1500 an. Fufufu ... tepuk tangan buat Yura *readers : hip hip, huuuu!*

(_ _")

Oh ya, para readers tahu lagu Moonlight Sonata? Katanya, menurut rumor yang sering Yura dengar, Lagu Moonlight Sonata itu lagu pengantar kematian seseorang. Nah lho? Iya, katanya sih lagunya serem-serem gitu. Dan ternyata emang bener. Soalnya Yura bikin chapter ini sambil dengerin itu lagu, jam setengah dua belas malem lagi. Tadi sore juga ada tetangga yang meninggal. Dan Yura gak boleh datang ke acaranya. Soalnya katanya Yura masih terlalu kecil. Lho kok? Umur Yura kan udah 14 tahun, kelas 8 SMP. Yaah ... ketahuan deh umur Yura -_-" ... makanya, bagi para readers yang pernah manggil Yura dengan sebutan Senpai, jangan diulangi lagi ya. Yura kan masih kecil .. hehehe XD

Akhir kata, Yura cuma mau minta _review_ dari kalian, supaya Yura bisa mampir ke profil kalian, kikiki ... ok? ok? ok? *dilempar batu gara-gara banyak alasan*. Saran dan kritik dari kalian semua sangat Yura butuhkan untuk intropeksi diri supaya Yura menjadi lebih baik. Kalau ada yang mau komplain typo, tolong tunjukin yaa .. Hehehe ... ^^

Jaa~!


	2. Badly Class and The Killer Teacher

**Ch4nGe**

_Chapter 2 = Badly Class__ and the Killer Teacher_

_Disclaimer_ = Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

_Pair_ = HinataxSasuke, SakuraxKiba

_Summary_ = Semua orang itu punya kelebihan. Demikian juga Si Kembar yang memiliki sifat dan jalan yang berbeda. Hinata Hyuuga.. Sakura Hyuuga.. / mereka dikejar, terpisah dari Neji-nii / Hinata hilang ingatan! / perubahan marga Hyuuga menjadi… Yamanaka / menempuh jalan berbeda untuk menemukan cinta sejati. / HinaSasu, SakuKiba /

_Note_ = Kalau berkenan, silakan review. Kalau menarik, silakan _add story to favorites_, kalau mau memberi saran, Yura terima dengan baik. Tapi kalau mau pergi ... tinggalkan jejak agar Yura bisa mampir ke profil kalian, hehe :D

_Rate_ = T, maybe ...

_Warning_ = Cerita ini terinspirasi dari adik kembar sahabatku. AU, mungkin sedikit OOC, err ... kira-kira butuh OC gak? Entahlah. Typo (soalnya Yura gak baca ulang, langsung asal nge post karena penyakit males telah menggerogoti otak Yura, hihihi), dan kayaknya sedikit membingungkan.

* * *

"Nagato, kau bawa buku Matematika?" tanyaTemari cemas, berharap pada satu-satunya makhluk yang berada di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya, yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya selama setahun penuh. "Ya, kita akan berbagi buku nanti," jawab Nagato. Temari tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Nagato. Dia merasa bahwa tak sia-sia duduk berdampingan dengan cowok cakep berambut merah itu. Yeah, walau mata dari Nagato itu terlihat cukup aneh.

"_Arigatou_, Nagato!"

"Hm .."

"KIBBAAA? DDAASSAARR KAAUUU!" teriak seorang gadis bermata emerald yang kini telah menampilkan empat lekukan di dahi kanannya.

"Hiee ... ampun, Sakura-samaa!" seru Kiba, buru-buru minggat dari kelas, keluar lewat jendela dan menjatuhkan diri dari lantai dua ke halaman sekolah. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan sangat tepat dan sepertinya tak terjadi kesalahan apa pun.

"KIBA! KEEMBALI!" teriak Sakura seraya melempari cacian dan makian untuk cowok bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

Sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sakura sebegitu marahnya terhadap Kiba? Padahal mereka baru kenal sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang? Saat istirahat pertama saja kedua pasangan duduk itu tampak tak kompak. Yang satu berlari-lari menghindar, dan yang satunya lagi marah-marah tak jelas. Ok, mungkin Kiba terlalu berlebihan dalam menggoda Sakura. Terlebih, ketika dia bilang kalau ehmdadaehm Sakura itu sangat besar. Sontak, Sakura langsung menendang muka Kiba. Alhasil, muka cowok cakep yang satu itu ternoda oleh bekas cap kaki sepatu Sakura.

Di bawah sana, Kiba tersenyum kepada Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ala artis bangun kesiangan. Sementara Sakura, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kiba tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menghilangkan senyumnya dan sekarang yang keluar dari mulut Kiba adalah, "Duh, gawat. Kaki gue keseleo .."

Kembali ke kelas 10 F, Hinata sedang asyik-asyik makan bekal yang disiapkan oleh dirinya sendiri sebelum berangkat. Dia harus bersyukur karena dirinya adalah termasuk gadis rajin sehingga bisa menyiapkan bekal pukul setengah enam pagi. Sementara kedua saudaranya masih tertidur pada pukul setengah enam.

"Bawa bekal?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Ah ya, dia lupa kalau Sasuke juga tidak beranjak dari bangkunya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. "I-iya," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Sasuke terlihat bergumam 'oh' sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Eh, i-itu .." Hinata yang sempat melihat langsung cengo' di tempat.

"Ini bekal. Aku dibuatkan oleh Kaa-san," jawab Sasuke sebelum pertanyaan Hinata selesai. Kalau ditunggu pun, sampai kapan Hinata akan selesai mengucapkannya? Yang ada, pasti bel masuk sudah berbunyi sebelum suapan pertama mendarat di mulut Sasuke karena saking antusiasnya mendengarkan pertanyaan Hinata.

Ok, kita tanya kenapa Hinata tak memakan bekalnya bersama gadis-gadis lain seperti Ino, Haku, dan Konan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Hinata terpaksa menolak ajakan mereka. Loh? Begini, meja milik Hinata itu berada di barisan kedua, paling pojok kanan. Sementara Hinata berada di bangku kanan, Sasuke berada di bangku kiri. Nah, kalau sang empu dari bangku kiri itu tidak pergi dari tempatnya, bagaimana Hinata bisa keluar? Dia kan, diapit oleh tembok dan Sasuke. Sementara jika dia meminta permisi, sepertinya Hinata agak canggung. Dan akhirnya, Hinata terpaksa memakan bekalnya di tempat duduknya, bersama lelaki misterius itu.

"Sa-Sa-Suke-san, b-boleh kutanya s-sesuatu?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke, memperbolehkan Hinata bertanya kepadanya, seraya memasukkan suapan pertama sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

"Na-nama lengkap S-Sasuke-san ap-a?" tanya Hinata.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengambil botol air mineral yang dibawanya, kemudian meneguk airnya sampai habis. Hinata sempat khawatir tadi Sasuke tersedak. Jangan-jangan ada potongan sandwich yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasan? Hah? Kemanakan pikiranmu Hinata?

_Apa dia lupa dengan namaku? _batin Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-san t-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas. Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau mencemaskanku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlontar begitu saja tanpa ada beban itu justru membuat pipi putih Hinata merona. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "S-Sasuke-san belum menjawab pe-pertanyaanku," ingat Hinata, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hn ... Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah?"

Hinata tak menjawab. "S-Sasuke-san memiliki hobi t-tidak?" tanya Hinata. "Ada. Menyendiri."

Hinata berpikir sebentar. "_Gomennasai_. Pasti aku mengganggumu, Sasuke-san," ujar Hinata rendah, kembali pada aktifitasnya, yaitu memakan bekalnya kembali. Sasuke sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa ada yang terputus-putus? Hei, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke, mendengarnya!

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku sebangku denganmu, wajar jika kita seharusnya saling berbicara," tegas Sasuke. Hinata menoleh. "B-baik, Sas-suke-san."

"Sasuke saja," sahut Sasuke. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Panggil aku Sasuke. Tanpa suffic dan tanpa nama marga," jelas Sasuke. "B-baik, Sasuke."

Awalnya Sasuke sempat kesal ketika gadis itu tak berbicara normal seperti tadi. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin hal itu hanya kebetulan semata, saat Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa ada yang terputus-putus bila sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang masih belum lama dikenal. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia bisa mendengar suara Hinata tanpa ada rasa takut dan ragu, tidak seperti saat berbicara dengan gugup dan terputus-putus. Suara normal Hinata tampak begitu spesial di telinga Sasuke. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke bisa seperti itu.

Tetapi Sasuke merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dari Hinata. Seperti ... sesuatu yang terpendam dalam diri Hinata yang dikubur dalam-dalam oleh gadis beriris keperakan itu. Sasuke juga tidak tahu, tetapi hatinya terus merasa tidak enak bila sesuatu yang dipendam dalam-dalam oleh Hinata tidak dikeluarkan. Pikiran itu cepat-cepat ditepis olehnya, _Aah, kenapa aku jadi SDSK -Sok Dekat Sok Kenal- dengannya? Aku tahu bahwa dia ini adalah Hinata yang sama seperti dulu ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. Tetapi kenapa Hinata sepertinya lupa? Nada bicaranya juga berbeda, _batin Sasuke curiga. Lalu, lelaki berambut raven ini melanjutkan acara makan sandwich, walau dalam pikirannya masih teringat kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

Rupanya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang berpikiran tentang Hinata. Tetapi gadis itu justru juga sedang memikirkan tingkah laku Sasuke. _Apakah Sasuke orang yang baik? Kelihatannya nada bicara dan sikapnya kepadaku sangat berbeda ketika Sasuke bergumam tentang Naruto, eh namanya Naruto bukan ya? Tipe lelaki yang bersemangat, hehehe. Tetapi aku merasa kalau Sasuke itu justru lebih menarik. Soalnya Sasuke punya rambut raven seperti pantat ayam, hehehe. Terus Sasuke juga suka sandwich. Berarti bukan hanya aku yang suka sandwich di sini, _pikir Hinata polos. Saking polosnya, ia sampai-sampai menilai seseorang sebelum mengenal dekat dengan orangnya. Hinata, tidak tahu kah kau jika kepolosanmu itu dapat berakibat fatal pada dirimu sendiri?

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura. Hinata menengok, mendapati Sakura sedang berada di samping Sasuke. Yah, bangku tempat duduk milik Sakura memang berada tepat di samping Sasuke. Tetapi berbeda meja.

"Ya, Sakura-chan?" respon Hinata lembut.

"Sepulang sekolah, kita ke mall yuk! Ino ingin membeli pakaian baru. Yaa .. daripada kita pulang tanpa Ino, lebih baik kita juga ikut cuci mata lihat-lihat mall, kan?" ajak Sakura. Hinata menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ajakan Sakura. "Ok, Hinata. Kita kumpul di gerbang sekolah nanti ya!"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Sakura pun kembali disibukkan dengan tugas mengatur buku administrasi kelas. Dia sudah ditunjuk menjadi sekretaris pertama oleh Kakashi Sensei saat pembagian tugas kelas tadi. Sasuke adalah ketua kelasnya, Hinata adalah wakil ketua, Shikamaru sebagai bendahara pertama, Konan sebagai bendahara kedua, Sakura menggaet posisi sekretaris pertama, lalu ada Yahiko sebagai sekretaris kedua. Seksi kebersihan adalah Chouji. Seksi keamanan adalah Tenten (Kakashi teringat bahwa Tenten bisa karate), dan Temari sebagai Seksi Kerapian.

Jantung Hinata sebenarnya hampir copot ketika Kakashi Sensei membacakan namanya untuk menjadi wakil ketua. Yang lebih mengesankan, seluruh siswa secara kompak menyetujui hal itu disertai bisik-bisik yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa. Yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat itu adalah, kenapa ketua kelasnya harus orang yang sama seperti seorang lelaki di sampingnya ini?

Sebenarnya sewaktu itu Ino ingin tertawa begitu melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal dan pasrah menerima kenyataan menjadi wakil ketua. Apalagi Sakura, dia justru memukul-mukul meja agar bisa menahan tawa, dan itu menimbulkan Kiba langsung bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura.

Konan menyandarkan dagunya memakai tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya bekerja menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas putih hasil sobekan dari buku tulis. Tangannya dengan lihai membentuk tulisan-tulisan jepang yang cukup pendek. Lalu melemparkannya ke salah satu orang di kelas 10 F. Kertas itu melayang dan melayang melewati para murid yang tidak dikehendaki kertas itu.

Bruk.

Kertas putih hasil remasan itu mendarat tepat di meja Sakura, sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Masalahnya, Sakura tadi sedang serius mengerjakan tugas pertamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba gumpalan kertas dari Konan itu mendarat, membuat Sakura terlepas dari konsentrasi. Setelah Sakura berhasil mengatur dirinya, pandangannya langsung menuju ke kertas putih yang dilempar Konan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kertas itu, mengambilnya dengan cepat, lalu membaca isinya. Sontak, matanya langsung geli membacanya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap salah satu murid yang berambut biru. "Ok, sip!"

Jawaban atas kesetujuan Sakura itu, membuat Konan tersenyum. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan mereka? Entahlah .. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura juga merobek kertas dari buku tulisnya, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana. Kemudian melemparnya ke Ino.

Begitu gumpalan kertas itu sampai, dengan sigap Ino mengambilnya dan membuka gumpalan kertas itu. Membacanya sampai habis, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Yosh, _Forehead_! Aku setuju denganmu!" seru Ino bersemangat. "Dasar _Ino-pig_. Jangan panggil aku _Forehead_!" balas Sakura sengit. "Tapi kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan _Ino-pig, Idiot_!" teriak Ino tak kalah sengit.

"Hei! Cukup satu saja sebutannya, _rhINOceros_!"

"Jangan panggil aku badak, _IDIOT_!"

"_BAKA_!"

"CUKUP!" teriak seorang wanita di seberang pintu. Sakura dan Ino refleks langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang membawa buku. Nampaknya wanita tersebut sedang marah pada kedua gadis itu. "KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR SUARA BEL MASUK, HAH?"

Hening.

"KALIAN BERDUA, CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU, _**IDIOT**_!"

TCK. Dahi Sakura dan Ino berkedut bersamaan. Mereka berdua dipanggil _Idiot_ oleh seorang guru berambut merah? Oke, tahan napas, jangan biarkan amarah kalian berdua keluar, _or you'll die, because you're in war with the killer teacher._

"_Go-gomennasai_, Sensei."

Sakura dan Ino buru-buru mengambil tasnya, daripada terus-terus di _deathglare_ + pandangan horor dari guru wanita aneh itu, lebih baik mereka berdua cepat-cepat _get out _dari kelas suram itu. Tetapi baru selangkah keluar dari pintu, terdengar sebuah suara dari salah satu siswa yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Kaa-san, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada sahabatku. Mereka itu memang sering bertengkar, tapi kasihanilah mereka..."

WTH?

Sakura langsung cengo' di tempat, Ino terperangah tak percaya. "Jadi guru super mood killer itu adalah ibu dari ..." mereka berdua membalikkan badan. "... NARUTO?"

"Kaa-san, kumohon ..." Naruto mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang biasanya langsung berhasil melumpuhkan hati Kaa-san nya yang sekeras logam.

"Hufft, baiklah. Kalian berdua, cepat masuk dan pelajaran akan segera kita mulai!"

"B-Baik, Sensei," Sakura dan Ino kembali lagi ke kelas dan menaruh tasnya. Tadinya Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa dikeluarkan dari kelas mungkin memang keberuntungannya. Nah lho? Soalnya Sakura bisa mampir ke kantin. Hahaha ... dasar murid durhaka. Sakura, Sakura ... ckckck. Jalan pikiranmu ada-ada saja. _Uuuh, gara-gara Naruto, _batin Sakura jengkel.

"Baiklah. Sebelum kita belajar terlebih dahulu, lebih baik kita menyebut nama masing-masing mulai dari kau .." Sensei itu menunjuk Temari. Temari tampak tidak gugup lagi ditunjuk oleh sang guru. Soalnya tadi Temari juga ditunjuk oleh Kakashi Sensei untuk yang pertama kali mengenalkan diri.

"Temari no Sabaku."

"Nagato Atarashi."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Haku Himasawa."

"Naru ..."

"Lanjut," potong Sensei itu. Naruto langsung menatap Kaa-san nya dengan menahan air mata. "Kaa-san jahaaaattt!"

"Shino Aburame."

"Deidara Maseru."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Tenten Kyokyu."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Sakura Yamanaka."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"H-Hinata Yamanaka."

"Kankurou no Sabaku."

"Sasori no Sabaku."

"Sai Tsukuyoru."

"Yahiko Atarashi."

"Konan Atarashi."

"Gaara no Sabaku."

"Hm .. baiklah. Nama kalian semua aneh-aneh. Buka buku Matematika halaman .."

"Sensei, nama lengkap Sensei apa? Masa' kita harus panggil dengan sebutan 'Sensei' saja sih?" celetuk Kiba. "Hm ... Nama lengkapku Kushina Uzumaki. Ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum pelajaran kita dimulai?"

"Em ... S-Sensei, bbolehkah ka-kami memanggil Sen-sei dengan se-butan Kushina Sensei?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. "Hm... siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kamu ingin memanggilku dengan nama kecil?" tanya Kushina. "Em .. N-namaku Hinata. _A-ano_, na-nama Sensei bagus," jawab Hinata. Rona merah keluar di pipinya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia gugup dan malu telah mengucapkan alasannya. "Selain itu, nanti kalau kami panggil Uzumaki Sensei, Naruto bisa ge er," celetuk Temari. "Hem ... alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

"Umur Sensei berapa?" tanya Kiba. "40 tahun."

"Lho? Kok Sensei terlihat seperti baru berumur 20 an?" tanya Kiba lagi. "Itu urusanku, bukan urusan kalian."

"Nama ayah Naruto siapa?" tanya Tenten ingin tahu. Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis bercepol dua itu. "Minato Namikaze."

"W-wah, kepala sekolah di SMA Konoha ya?" tebak Hinata. "Hn," respon Kushina. Para murid langsung dibuat _sweetdrop_ dengan jawaban Kushina Sensei. "Sensei tinggal dimana?" tanya Konan, yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga. "Di apartemen yang tak jauh dari sini," jawab Kushina Sensei malas. "Nama apartemennya?" tanya Sai. Kushina langsung menatap Sai. "Bukan urusanmu. Aku tak menerima tamu berandalan seperti kalian."

"Hei, kami bukan brandalan!" teriak Kankurou ganas. "Sudahlah, Kankurou. Kau akan memperburuk keadaan," Sasori memberi peringatan. Sementara itu, Kushina langsung mendelik ke arah Kankurou. "Kalau bukan, berarti kalian bocah-bocah tengik!" balas Kushina, ikut-ikut ganas seperti Kankurou. "Ya sudah kalau Sensei menganggap kami begitu," kata Kankurou, yang dengan ringannya mengubah _tiger mood_-nya menjadi _submit mood_ entah sejak kapan. *submit mood : nuansa hati menyerah*

* * *

"Huaah, belum pernah aku lihat guru se killer dia," keluh Sakura. Dia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Kiba yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkikik geli. Untung saja Kushina Sensei sudah keluar dari kelas 10 F. "Namanya aja Habanero -_ttebayo_!" sahut Naruto. Sakura justru memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Tak ada yang berbicara denganmu, Naruto."

"Oh ya Kiba, kau mau jalan-jalan ke mall tidak?" tanya Sakura. Kiba menatap Sakura heran. "Mengajakku?" tanya Kiba tanpa menjawab ajakan Sakura. "Iya. Kau mau tidak? Aku, Ino, Shikamaru, Konan, Gaara, dan Hinata mau jalan-jalan bersama," jelas Sakura. Kiba tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku ikut."

Setelah Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya, dia berjalan menuju meja Hinata dan Sasuke. Keduanya masih belum selesai membereskan buku-buku mereka.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi ke mall. Ajak Sasuke ya!" kata Sakura. Mata Hinata membulat, sementara Sasuke berdehem. "Sakura-chan, t-tapi .."

"Jaa~! Kutunggu kalian berdua di gerbang sekolah!" seru Sakura, buru-buru pergi bersama Kiba keluar dari kelas. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Uuh, Sakura .." gerutu Hinata sebal. Sasuke melirik, melihat wajah Hinata. "Kau lucu kalau seperti itu," canda Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung tersadar dan menunduk.

"S-Sasuke, mau ti-dak jalan-jalan bersama?" tanya Hinata gugup. Cukup lama Sasuke tidak menjawab sehingga Hinata gelisah. "Hn. Tapi setelah kau memintaku tanpa terputus-putus."

"Eeh?"

"Kutunggu," tegas Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Gugup adalah salah satu bagian dari hidupnya. Dia tak bisa berbicara tanpa kegugupan. Hinata terlalu takut, Hinata tak bisa mengenyahkan segala rasa canggung dan malu. Apalagi dengan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya sendiri. Berbicara dengan Sakura dan Ino saja terkadang masih gugup. Nah, kalau berbeda jenis?

"Sasuke ..."

"Hn?"

"Mau tidak ja-laan .."

"Ulangi .." perintah Sasuke, membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas gelisah. Padahal dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa kata lagi tanpa terputus-putus, dan Sasuke akan ikut jalan-jalan. Tapi Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyerah dengan begitu saja. Dia kembali mengumpulkan rasa keberaniannya. "Sasuke, mau tidak jalan-jalan bb-ersama?"

"Sedikit lagi," respon Sasuke, tidak bergerak dari duduknya. Hinata mendesah karena gelisah. Dia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Apa perlu diulangi sekali lagi? Hinata, berjuanglah. "Sasuke, mau tidak jalan-jalan bersa .. aaahh!" Hinata menggeram terhadap kebodohannya sendiri. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya? Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! _rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "_G-gomennasai_ .." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hn .. Ulangi lagi," perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mau tidak jalan-jalan bersamma?"

"Ulangi .."

Arrghh! Hinata menggeram dalam hati. _Padahal sedikit lagi, Hinata! Ayo, ganbatte! _Hinata memberikan semangat terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke, mau tidak jalan-jalan bersama?" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Sasuke menatap Hinata. Gadis itu masih menundukkan kepala. "Tatap aku," perintah Sasuke. Hinata kaget, tapi ia menurut. Perlahan-lahan, mata lavender itu bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam Sasuke. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu agak ragu jika terus bertatapan dengan Sasuke. "Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Sasuke, menyadarkan Hinata. "Ah, ayo."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas 10 F. Sekarang, Hinata bisa bernapas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengiyakan ajakannya, setelah ia bersusah payah mengucapkan ajakan tanpa ada yang terputus-putus, walau sebenarnya Hinata masih gugup. Tapi nyatanya Hinata berhasil. Pikiran Hinata melayang-layang, senang bisa terbebas dari acara tadi dan sekarang berjalan berdua bersama Sasuke, menuju gerbang sekolah. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, berusaha tersadar apakah ini mimpi atau tidak. Tetapi ini benar-benar nyata dan membuat Hinata lega.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang turun dari tangga karena saking senangnya. Dan karena itu pula, kakinya salah melangkah, membuat Hinata hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Grep! Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh. Alhasil, jarak wajah mereka kini tak lebih dari sepuluh centi. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou_, Sa-suke .."

"Hn ... Lain kali hati-hati," ucap Sasuke. Perlahan, melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hinata setelah Hinata bisa mengatur keseimbangannya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang sekolah. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Hinata terjatuh kembali. Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangan Hinata. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Hinata menunduk. "_G-gomennasai_. T-tapi se-sepertinya kakiku keseleo .."

Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Dia langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang susah payah menolak perlakuan Sasuke yang berlebihan. Tetapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya.

"H-hei, tu-turunkan aku. A-aku bisa jalan s-sendiri ..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke, sekedar menginterogasi Hinata. Sekarang, Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dirinya bodoh sudah menolak Sasuke. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia merasa senang bisa dibantu oleh Sasuke pada saat keadaan seperti ini. Dan .. mana mungkin Hinata bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kaki keseleo seperti ini? Hanya orang bodoh dan idiot yang memaksakan diri untuk berjalan tanpa perlu bantuan.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga. Lalu melangkahkan kaki di koridor lantai bawah, menuju pintu keluar dari gedung SMA Konoha yang bisa dibilang cukup luas.

* * *

"Duuh, Hinata dan Sasuke mana ya? Kok dari tadi mereka gak kelihatan sih?" keluh Sakura yang mulai panik karena saudara kembarnya tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. "Mana udah setengah jam lagi. Haah, merepotkan ..." tambah Shikamaru. Teman-temannya hanya menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata kan orangnya pemalu. Agak susah untuk membujuk Sasuke," timpal Temari bijak.

Mendengar perkataan Temari, Sakura justru malah tertawa geli. Dia masih teringat bagaimana Ino membujuk Shikamaru. Lalu Temari yang membujuk Nagato untuk ikut pergi ke mall. Ada juga Konan yang langsung mengancam Gaara dengan trik-trik jitunya. Lho? Mari kita lihat bagaimana aksi mereka dalam membujuk dan mengancam teman sebangkunya.

* * *

~Flashback for Ino~

"Shikamaru, jalan-jalan ke mall yuk! Bareng Sakura dan teman-teman yang lain," ajak Ino. Shikamaru mendecih pelan. "Haah, tidak mau. Merepotkan saja."

"_Nani_? Eh?" Ino mengeluarkan aura suram dengan _background_ api neraka. "Shin ... ten .. sh .."

"Ok, ok, aku ikut. Daripada aku kena _shintenshin_. Huuh, merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru, mengalah. Ino menyunggingkan senyum licik.

* * *

~Flashback for Temari~

"Nagato, mau tidak jalan-jalan bersamaku? Ada teman-teman yang lain kok," ajak Temari. Nagato terdiam. "Aku banyak urusan. Jadi tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. _Gomen_," ucap Nagato.

Temari terlihat sangat kecewa. "Ya sudahlah kalau kamu tidak bisa. Aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Konan," Temari membalikkan badan hendak menuju meja milik Konan. Tetapi ternyata tangan Nagato dengan sigap menahan tangan Temari. "Apa maksudmu? Konan juga ikut?" tanya Nagato. Temari mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut," kata Nagato memutuskan. Dalam hati, Temari langsung ber _yes yes_ ria dengan _inner_ nya.

* * *

~Flashback for Konan~

"Gaara, aku dan teman-teman yang lain ingin pergi ke mall. Kau diminta ikut oleh Ino," kata Konan. Gaara menghela napas pelan. Matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka dan menampilkan mata hijau redupnya. "Tidak bisa. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Kau tak bisa menolak," ucap Konan seperti mengancam. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara was-was. Konan tak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dia malah mengubah tubuhnya menjadi berlembar-lembar kertas dengan perlahan. Gaara langsung gugup setengah mati. "Ok, ok. Aku ikut denganmu," ujar Gaara dengan sangat terpaksa.

Sebenarnya apa yang Gaara takutkan? Yah, berlembar-lembar kertas itu bisa saja membekap mulut dan hidung Gaara, tempat pernapasannya. Lalu tubuhnya akan dikunci oleh berlembar-lembar kertas. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk itu, yaitu dengan menyetujui permintaan Konan. Lagipula, Gaara juga belum begitu mengenal Shino, satu-satunya siswa di kelas itu yang mempunyai rayap untuk membasmi beribu-ribu kertas milik Konan. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin Gaara meminta pertolongan dari lelaki serangga itu.

~Flashback End~

* * *

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Gaara. Sakura dan Ino mengangkat bahu bersamaan. "Mana kutahu. Pasrahkah saja pada mereka," lagi-lagi Sakura dan Ino mengucapkannya bersamaan. "Kompak sekali," puji Temari dan Shikamaru bersamaan. _What_? "Pasangan yang serasi," komentar Nagato dan Konan bersamaan. Ya ampun ...

"Aneh," gumam Gaara. Untungnya, hanya Gaara yang menggumam perkataan itu. Sementara itu, Kiba hanya terdiam.

"Hei, mereka datang," sahut Nagato mengingatkan. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Yang lain tersenyum senang karena pada akhirnya, Hinata dan Sasuke datang. "Tapi ... Hinata kenapa?" tanya Kiba penuh selidik. Ino memicingkan penglihatannya. "Iya, kenapa Sasuke menggendong Hinata seperti itu?" tanya Ino curiga.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang heran melihat Sasuke dan Hinata datang dengan cara yang aneh. "_M-minna, gomennasai_. K-kami telat," mohon Hinata begitu sampai di tempat tujuan. "T-tadi aku s-sempat ja-tuh di t-tangga. U-untungnya Sa-suke menolongku. Tapi, kakk-ki kananku ke-keseleo," lanjut Hinata terbata-bata.

"_Nanimonai_ ... hehehe, jangan dipikirkan," hibur Ino.

"Terus gimana caranya kita jalan-jalan ke mall kalau Hinata seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru nafsu. Temari langsung menjitak kepala Shikamaru. "Hei, sopanlah sedikit, _Baka_!" dengus Temari. Shikamaru memegang dahinya, bekas jitakan Temari yang bisa dibilang cukup keras tadi. "_Ittai _... Aku bukan pacarmu tahu!" balas Shikamaru sengit. Temari mencibir, "Memang bukan, _Baka_!"

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru. "Kau juga sama-sama merepotkan," kilah Kiba. Shikamaru tampak tak memperhatikan.

"Aku akan membawanya, tenang saja," sahut Sasuke. "_Nani_?" tanya Ino, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Nagato, Konan, Gaara, dan Kiba bersamaan. "Aku akan membawanya. Dia tak mungkin bisa berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini," Sasuke menjelaskan keadaan. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. "T-tapi, tu-tubuhku kan berat ..." sambar Hinata.

"Memangnya beratmu berapa, Hinata?" tanya Nagato.

"E-empat pu-puluh lima kilo," jawab Hinata. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. "I-itu cu-cukup berat ..." lanjut Hinata. "Tidak. Tidak terlalu berat," komentar Sasuke.

"Aaah, sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Shikamaru. "Hei, kok jadi kamu yang sewot sih?" tanya Ino. "Yang ngajak kan aku," sindir Ino. "Sama saja," balas Shikamaru tak peduli. Dia segera berjalan mendahului teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Matte_!" teriak Temari.

"_Hayaku_!" seru Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya sang ketua kepada beberapa orang bawahannya. Rambutnya panjang, matanya berwarna kuning keemasan seperti ular. Para bawahannya menggeleng. "Belum, Orochimaru-sama. Mereka belum kami temukan."

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh! Aku sudah menanti selama 9 tahun lebih untuk mendapatkan mata dari mereka. Kenapa kalian sama sekali belum menemukan satu pun? Hah?" bentak Orochimaru. Para bawahannya hanya terdiam kaku, tak bisa membantah perkataan tuannya.

"Maafkan kami, Orochimaru-sama," mohon salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai mata hitam kelam. "Kami akan berusaha lebih baik lagi," tambah yang berkulit biru.

Dua orang lainnya yang sama-sama bertopeng hanya terdiam. Mereka masing-masing bertopeng oranye dan putih. Yang bertopeng oranye, memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pendek. Sementara yang bertopeng putih, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan kalian, tapi hanya kali ini. Jika kalian gagal lagi, maka kalian akan tahu akibatnya. Tobi, Shin, Kisame, cari mereka. Itachi, kau tetap di sini menjaga markas," perintah Orochimaru.

"_Hai_, Orochimaru-sama!" sahut Tobi, Shin, dan Kisame bersamaan. Ketiganya langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Shin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. _Kalian boleh memburu klan Hyuuga hanya karena mata Byakugan. Tapi aku akan mencegahnya, _kata Shin dalam hati. "Hei Shin, kau kenapa? Kelihatannya sedang tak enak badan," ucap Tobi. Shin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"_Hayaku_! Atau Orochimaru-sama akan bertambah marah," ujar Kisame memperingati. Tobi dan Shin mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka bertiga segera ambil langkah dari area milik Orochimaru dan memulai pencarian mereka.

"Tobi, Kisame, lebih baik kita berpencar supaya pencarian lebih mudah dilakukan," usul Shin. Tobi dan Kisame menatap Shin. "Ada benarnya juga. Aku ke utara. Kisame, sebaiknya kau mencari di bagian selatan, dan kau mencari di bagian barat."

Ketiganya pun berpisah di sebuah perempatan, sesuai dengan pembagian yang telah mereka sepakati. Shin berjalan menyusuri sayap kanan dari trotoar. Setelah merasa agak jauh dari perempatan tadi, dia masuk ke sebuah toko baju. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Berangsur lima menit, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun keluar dari toko baju tersebut dengan mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam. Rambutnya tergerai dan hanya diikat di ujungnya. Dia menggunakan _hitae ate_ kebanggaan Kota Konoha.

_Hitae ate_ adalah semacam simbol kependudukan. Jadi, siapa pun yang berada di Kota Konoha, harus mempunyai _hitae ate_ berlambang simbol Kota Konoha. Demikian juga di Kota lain seperti Kota Sunagakure. Biasanya _hitae ate_ dipakai dan diikat di kepala. Tetapi ada juga beberapa orang yang memakainya di sembarang tempat, misalnya sebagai bando seperti Sakura atau kalung, seperti Hinata. Shikamaru bahkan memakainya di lengan atas kirinya.

Lelaki yang menyunggingkan senyum di saat-saat matahari hampir tenggelam itu nampak bergumam sesuatu. "Hinata, Sakura ... tunggu Nii-san .."

TBC

* * *

WHAAT? Apa-apaan ini? chapter yang lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya. Tapi masih mending lah, daripada Yura bikin chapter ini jadi 1500 kata, kikiki. Gimana, Minna? Ada perkembangan kah? Atau masih ada typo yang berserakan di mana-mana? Yura soalnya kan gak baca ulang, hahaha. Tipe author males nih ...

Kiba : Ooy, kau menyindirku tahu!

Author : Hah? Maksudnya?

Kiba : Yaah, dengan mengucapkan 'Hanya orang bodoh dan idiot yang memaksakan diri untuk berjalan tanpa perlu bantuan.'

Author : Ooh ... jadi yang kamu maksud, aku nyindir kamu?

Kiba : Ya iyalah! Kau yang bikin cerita di awal-awal bahwa kakiku keseleo, lalu aku tetap berjalan. Gara-gara Sakura ini!

Sakura : Kok jadi aku yang disalahin? Yang buat kan dia! *nunjuk Author*

Author : Enak aja, ini kan salah kita berdua!

Hinata : Sakura-chan, Yura-chan, sudahlah. Para readers sedang menunggu kita ..

Author : Eeeh? *nyiapin teks proklamasi*

Kiba : Hooi, ngapain nyiapin teks proklamasi? review aja cuma satu doank. bales sono!

Author : Ok, oke ... dari **sasuhina-caem**, hehehe ... kayaknya emang ngebosenin ya perkenalannya? Soalnya kalo gak dikenalin, nanti di chapter berikutnya gak bakal ngerti sikap mereka. jadi Yura kenalin dulu sikap-sikap dari mereka. hehehe ... :D

Ok, cukup sampai di situ saja ...

Doakan Yura agar chapter depan bisa update tepat waktu.

Jaa~!


	3. Search and Escape

Khukhu, saia balik dengan penname baru, Asatsuyu AH, menggantikan Yura Naemiki. Hoho, silakan panggil saia Asa-chan atau Tsuyu-chan =))

Sebelumnya, saia minta maaf karena telat updet. Saia sempat hiatus beberapa ratus tahun *maksutnya beberapa bulan*. Author seperti saia ini memang pemula yang ingin merasakan bagaemana rasanya hiatus... hoho, dan rasanya gak enak karena udah ninggalin cerita di sini yang udah ditunggu-tunggu para readers *kalo ada pembacanya*

Yosh, langsung kita mulai aja daripada saia terlanjut cerita puanjang lebar... hehe, met baca ya!

**.**

**Change**

_Chapter 3 = Search and Escape_

_Disclaimer_ = Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto-senpai. Yura cuma pinjem tokoh-tokohnya buat bikin fanfic ini :D

_Pair_ = HinataxSasuke, SakuraxKiba, dan pair tambahan lainnya.

_Summary_ = / Semua orang itu mempunyai kelebihan. Demikian juga Si Kembar yang memiliki sifat berbeda, dan juga memiliki jalan yang berbeda pula. Hinata ... Sakura ... Mereka menempuh jalan berbeda untuk menemukan cinta sejati. / HinaSasu, SakuKiba /

_Note_ = Kalau berkenan, silakan review. Kalau menarik, silakan _add story to favorites_, kalau mau memberi saran, Yura terima dengan baik. Tapi kalau mau pergi ... tinggalkan jejak agar Yura bisa mampir ke profil kalian, hehe :D

_Rate_ = T, maybe ...

_Warning_ = Cerita ini terinspirasi dari adik kembar sahabatku. AU, mungkin sedikit OOC, err ... kira-kira butuh OC gak? Entahlah. Typo (soalnya Yura gak baca ulang, langsung asal nge post karena penyakit males telah menggerogoti otak Yura, hihihi), dan kayaknya sedikit membingungkan.

* * *

"Ino, apa ini tidak terlalu malam? Kita sudah berkeliling selama hampir 6 jam di mall bertingkat 7 ini, sementara kau belum memutuskan untuk membeli baju satu pun. Ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam. Tou-san bisa marah bila mengetahui bahwa kita hanya memakan waktu 6 jam untuk berkeliling di sebuah mall ternama di Konoha. Kita semua sudah letih, Ino. Kita semua punya kehidupan," Sakura memperingatkan.

Ino memasang wajah kesal. "Mana mungkin Tou-san akan tahu. Tou-san itu tinggal di Suna. Sementara kita tinggal di Konoha sendirian, di apartemen tepat di samping mall ini. Kumohon Sakura, temani aku sebentaaar lagi. Aku masih belum menemukan baju yang cocok untukku. Satu jam lagi ya?" tawar Ino.

Teman-temannya yang lain menghela napas pasrah. Mereka memang tidak diperbolehkan pulang oleh Ino sebelum gadis berambut pirang itu menemukan baju yang pantas untuk dibelinya.

"Ino, daripada kita semua menemani kamu yang udah berjam-jam gak selesai memilih baju, bagaimana kalau kita semua berpencar aja? Kan lebih baik tuh. Kita bisa berkumpul nanti di waktu yang sudah ditentukan," usul Kiba. Yang lain cukup menimbang-nimbang dengan usulan Kiba yang lebih masuk akal dibandingkan mengikuti Ino di toko _fashion_ wanita. Bisa-bisa, mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dibilang banci. "Aku setuju," sahut Gaara dan Nagato.

"Lihatlah, kalian membuat Hinata sudah tertidur," sambar Temari, seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedikit kesusahan membawa Hinata di punggungnya. "Kasihan Sasuke. Dia sudah menggendong Hinata selama enam jam tanpa berhenti," ucap Konan iba. Enam jam? Oh, are you kidding?

Sakura terlihat berpikir keras. Dia memang tak tega membiarkan Sasuke terus-terusan menggendong Hinata. Padahal bisa dikatakan, berat Hinata termasuk dalam kategori cukup berat. Tetapi begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke, kelihatannya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura serasa mendapat ide cemerlang di otaknya. Dia bersyukur kepada Kami-sama telah memberikannya otak encer untuk kali ini. "Aaah, aku punya ide. Kita atur perpencaran kita. Shikamaru dengan Temari. Ino dengan Nagato, Gaara dengan Konan. Aku, Kiba, dan Sasuke serta Hinata akan beristirahat di food court. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura. Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aah, tidak bisa. Masa' aku harus bersama Shikamaru sih? Lebih baik aku bersama Konan saja!" tolak Temari. Sakura kembali berpikir keras. "Begini saja. Kita berpencar sesuai dengan apa yang kita mau. Kalian bisa memilih dengan siapa akan pergi. Adil bukan?" tawar Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku akan bersama Sasuke dan Hinata di food court. Kalian terserah ingin kemana saja. Kita tentukan jam berapa kita berkumpul di food court," ucap Sakura bijak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita begadang saja semalaman? Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula, besok hanya ada beberapa kegiatan pasif seperti IPA dan Matematika. Besok juga ada peraturan-peraturan yang akan ditetapkan oleh Kakashi Sensei disertai penjelasannya. Menarik bukan?" usul Kiba. Gaara menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak bisa. Besok ada _Math Habanero Killer Mood Teacher_ yang akan menyiksa kita bila ada salah satu diantara kita yang tertidur di kelas."

Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, Nagato, dan Sasuke mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa harus ada guru _killer_ itu sih?" gerutu Ino. "Mau gimana lagi. Salahkan saja pada Naruto kenapa memiliki Kaa-san yang kejam," sambut Konan pasrah.

"Aaah, lebih baik begadang saja. Kita sudah terlanjur menikmati malam ini bukan?" kata Kiba penuh semangat. Dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang masih semangat. Tentunya, Nagato, Gaara, dan Shikamaru sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tetapi mereka memaksakan diri untuk tetap menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup.

"Aku mau main games," kata Shikamaru, beranjak pergi dari tempat berkumpul. "Aku ikut dong," seru Kiba, membuntuti Shikamaru dari belakang. "Lho? Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang ke dia agar beristirahat di food court saja?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku ingin mencari pernak-pernik. Ino, ayo kita pergi lagi," ucap Konan. Ino mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka berdua segera berlalu, meninggalkan para teman-temannya yang masih bingung ingin melakukan apa sampai pagi. Kebetulan, mall terkenal di Konoha memang buka selama 24 jam sehingga mereka tak perlu khawatir jika terkunci di dalam mall.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau jalan-jalan di bagian grosir dan eceran. Sekalian beli bahan-bahan makanan," ujar Temari. Beranjak pergi. Tetapi sebelum pergi, sebuah suara mencegah Temari. "Eh, Temari. Memangnya kamu tinggal sendirian?" Baru-baru ini, diketahui bahwa suara itu adalah suara milik Nagato. Temari mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen sebelah," jawab Temari, buru-buru pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi kau juga tinggal di apartemen sebelah ya? Berarti kita tetangga dong," ujar Sakura. Temari menoleh dan tertawa kecil. Kemudian melangkah pergi lagi.

"Gaara, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Nagato. Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku ikut mereka saja," Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi menuju food court. Gaara pun segera mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Aku ... aku ikut mereka saja," Nagato dengan cepat menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Gaara. Kelima ehm- keenam siswa SMA Konoha itu segera berjalan menuju tempat food court yang berada di lantai tiga.

* * *

Di lain tempat...

Seseorang berambut hitam panjang kini sedang melangkah menuju sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan _hitae ate_ berlambang Konoha. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu melihat seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan bisa memenuhi undangannya, walaupun pertemuan itu hanyalah di sebuah food court 24 jam.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, hahaha," tawa pemuda berambut pendek itu.

"Diamlah. Aku datang ke sini karena firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku akan beruntung bila menemuimu di food court," sambar Neji menahan kesal. "Oh ya, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menemukan mereka berdua?" lanjut Neji. Namun pemuda bermarga Tsukuyoru itu menggeleng pasrah. "Belum. Aku belum menemukan mereka berdua. Mereka sangat sulit dicari."

Neji menghela napas mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa mencari kedua adiknya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih, bukan hanya kedua adiknya saja yang diincar oleh pria bermata seperti ular itu. Tetapi dia juga sedang diincar oleh Orochimaru. Jadi, Neji harus exstra hati-hati dalam memilih tindakan.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan meminta adikku untuk membantu," lanjut pemuda tersebut. Neji sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Shin, terima kasih sudah meminjamkanku nama palsu," ucap Neji. Lelaki bernama Shin itu menoleh sebentar sembari tersenyum. "Aah, itu bukan masalah. Lagipula, aku tahu kok kalau namaku sebagus itu sehingga kau meminjamnya untuk penyamaranmu, hahaha," tawa Shin renyah. Neji memutar bola matanya mendengar respon dari Shin. Lelaki itu memang sangat _easy going_.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kita tidak betemu di rumah saja? Bukankah itu lebih praktis?" tanya Neji curiga. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini agar Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Sai tidak mengetahui rencana kita. Aku takut mereka akan menghalangi rencana penting ini," jawab Shin. Neji menyerngitkan dahi. "Tetapi bukankah kau akan meminta bantuan pada Sai?"

Shin tertawa lagi mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan begitu saja oleh Neji. "Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja deh. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meminta pertolongan padanya."

Neji terdiam cukup lama. Dia menatap Shin sambil berujar, "Aku jadi mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu saat ayahmu ingin membunuhku untuk Orochimaru."

Berkat ucapan Neji, Shin langsung tersentak dan menghentikan acara minum tehnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Neji, mengharap Neji melanjutkan perkataannya yang sepertinya belum selesai. "Tetapi ayahmu berhenti dan menolongku, membawaku dan mengasuhku bersamamu. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh? Eh?"

Shin menepuk pundak Neji. "Ayahku adalah yang terbaik. Dia tahu yang benar dan yang salah."

Keduanya terdiam, membuat suasana di tempat itu menjadi lebih sunyi. Food court pada jam 9 malam memang lumayan sepi. Keadaan tersebut membuat food court tampak sangat sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang masih betah berlama-lama tinggal di food court. Itu pun hanya sebatas minum atau menikmati alunan musik yang disetel lewat pengeras suara dengan volume yang lumayan kecil sehingga tak terdengar sampai luar food court.

"Shin, apakah kau sudah menemukan tanda-tanda kemunculan kedua adikku?" tanya Neji tanpa berbasa-basi. Shin menggeleng. "Bagaimana caraku untuk menemukan mereka berdua kalau kau tidak memberikanku fotonya?"

Neji menghela napas. Memang sangat mustahil bagi Shin untuk menemukan Sakura dan Hinata tanpa foto. Tapi lebih baik ia tak memberikan satu-satunya foto Sakura dan Hinata yang ia miliki. "Hh... sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain," Neji pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang di dalamnya ada tiga anak yang sedang tersenyum. Shin menerimanya dan memperhatikan foto itu baik-baik.

"Ini ... fotomu?" tanya Shin. Neji mengangguk.

Hening.

"Bh... Bhahhahahaha! Kau imut sekali, Neji! Lihatlah ketika kedua adikmu saling menejewer telinga kanan dan kirimu bersamaan dan kau dengan seenaknya meremas rambut mereka berdua? Hahahah!" tawa Shin renyah.

"Sudahlah, hentikan tawamu. Aku hanya punya itu satu. Jika kau menghilangkannya, maka aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Neji.

"Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu menghilangkan selembar foto berharga," sahut Shin dengan sedikit nada sombong.

"Tapi ... kelihatannya kedua adik kembarmu tidak mirip ya? Yang satu bermata perak dengan rambut indigo dan yang satunya lagi bermata hijau dengan rambut ... merah muda? Yang benar saja?" tanya Shin bingung. Neji menghela napas.

"Mereka berdua kembar, tetapi tidak memiliki sesuatu yang sama. Hinata lahir dengan selamat. Tetapi Sakura menderita Virus Apocalypse Oexen yang membuat matanya berwarna hijau dan rambutnya menjadi merah tahu sendiri bahwa Apocalypse Oexen adalah virus mematikan yang membuat korbannya mati dengan perlahan-lahan dengan perubahan-perubahan warna pada tubuhnya. Itu disebabkan karena ada zat pewarna dari virus tersebut yang bersifat tetap walaupun korban sudah tidak menderita Apocalypse Oexen."

"Lalu?"

"Hyuuga Sakura, adikku itu menderita Apocalypse Oexen pada usia 1 tahun. Sebenarnya ketika lahir dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata perak seperti keturunan Hyuuga pada umumnya. Tetapi ketika ayah sedang berkunjung ke laboratorium, Sakura tak sengaja menyenggol suatu botol berisi virus Apocalypse Oexen yang obatnya belum ditemukan. Dari hari ke hari, perubahan warna pada tubuhnya mulai tampak, mulai dari mata dan kemudian rambut. Tetapi setelah rambutnya berubah menjadi merah muda, tak ada perubahan lain. Bahkan dokter pun mengatakan bahwa penyakit Apocalypse Oexen yang diderita Sakura dinyatakan telah menghilang."

"Maksudmu lenyap begitu saja? Mustahil," tanggap Shin sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi. Neji hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Aku tahu. Memang mustahil jika virusnya lenyap begitu saja, karena itu adalah virus Apocalypse Oexen. Pasti ada sebabnya," sahut Neji.

"Hemmhh, pasti akan sulit menemukan mereka berdua kalau hanya dengan foto sewaktu kecil."

"Tapi kita beruntung Sakura memiliki warna rambut merah muda yang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah dikenali. Dengan menemukan Sakura, kita pasti bisa menemukan Hinata juga," kata Neji. "Yup! Kecuali kalau dia mengecat rambut merah mudanya."

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yaah, seperti mengubah warnanya menjadi hitam lagi, hahaha," tawa Shin hambar. Keduanya pun terdiam. Food court tampak lebih sepi daripada sebelumnya karena pembicaraan mereka berhenti. Sekarang, hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di food court, kecuali beberapa pelayan yang berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengambil piring dan gelas kosong di meja pelanggan yang ditinggalkan.

"Hmm ... jadi Hinata dengan rambut indigo pendek dan memiliki mata perak. Sakura dengan rambut merah muda dan mata hijau emerald. Menarik," gumam Shin. "Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Shin seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji. Tetapi Neji menggeleng. "Kau pulang duluan. Aku ada urusan lain hari ini."

"Maksudmu 'malam ini'?"

Neji tak menjawab, membuat Shin sedikit kesal dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Dia berjalan cukup cepat menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

Di lain tempat ...

"Guys, kayaknya aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu deh. Kalian duluan ya!" beritahu Sakura. Teman-temannya yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. "Hati-hati," respon Gaara. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, dan Nagato yang berjalan menuju food court. Nagato tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian?" Dia tampak khawatir kepada temannya yang satu itu.

"Entahlah," sahut Gaara. Nagato menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, tetapi ia sudah tidak dapat melihat Sakura lagi karena gadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Nagato pun hanya menghela napas pelan. "Ayo kita ke food court," ajaknya.

Nagato pun berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tiba-tiba saja, dia menabrak seseorang sehingga keduanya terjatuh. Selembar kertas yang dibawa lelaki berambut abu-abu itu pun terlepas dan melayang. Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke melihatnya dan bergumam sesuatu, "Hi-hinata?"

Orang tersebut yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau ..."

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa keberadaannya telah terancam karena orang tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga, lantas berlari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan. "SASUKE!" panggil Nagato. Gaara hanya melihat tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia paham akan keadaan Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu dengan sigap mengambil lembar fotonya kembali dan mengejar Sasuke. "Hei kau! Berhenti!" teriaknya. Para pengunjung mall menoleh ke arah lelaki muda tersebut dengan pandangan 'apa-apaan anak itu?'. Namun lelaki tersebut tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Argh, dia sangat cepat. Padahal dia terlihat sedang membawa seseorang," keluh lelaki berambut abu-abu itu, yang tidak lain adalah Shin. Shin mencoba untuk menambah kecepatan larinya. Namun saat ia melihat Sasuke turun menggunakan lift, dia segera menyusul dengan menggunakan tangga manual. Di lantai 4, Shin sempat kehilangan Sasuke. Namun ia segera melihat Sasuke memasuki bagian grosir.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tegur Temari yang tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi mencurigakan. "Aku dikejar oleh seseorang berambut abu-abu. Bila kau melihatnya, tolong ulur waktu supaya aku dapat melarikan diri, Temari," perintah Sasuke, segera pergi sebelum Shin menemukannya.

"Ooi! Jangan seenaknya pergi, baka! Haah, seenaknya saja mengatur orang, huh!" geram Temari. Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya. Untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai 'teman', dia harus berbuat baik kepada Sasuke dulu sehingga mereka bisa dianggap sebagai 'teman'. Aduh, Temari, Temari.

Sasuke keluar dari bagian grosir dan eceran. Dia segera turun ke lantai dasar dan keluar dari mall secepatnya. Namun dari kejauhan, dia melihat Shin terus mengejarnya. '_Ah, sial! Temari tidak berguna!_', batin Sasuke kesal. Dia berlari menuju taman dan bersembunyi di atas pohon rimbun sambil memasang mata _sharingan_.

Shin keluar dari mall. Dia sibuk mencari-cari Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Shin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Argghhh! Aku kehilangan jejaknya! Tak ada cara lain selain cara 'itu' ..."

Dia pun menyiapkan shuriken dan kunainya, lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi was-was.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Hoaaa-mbbbhh!"

Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata terbangun. Dan sialnya, Shin mendengar suara itu dan melemparkan kunai serta shurikennya ke arah asal suara. Otomatis Sasuke langsung menghindar dan meloncat keluar sementara Hinata tampak ketakutan sambil berteriak.

Shin tersenyum, "Kena kau."

Sasuke mempertajam sharingan-nya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan nyawa hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti kunai yang menancap tepat di jantungnya atau hal-hal konyol lain. Hinata menutup diri di balik tubuh Sasuke. Dia juga memejamkan matanya, tak ingin melihat.

"Hinata, kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Hinata membuka matanya sedikit. Lalu dia hanya menggeleng dan membuat Sasuke semakin was-was. Bisa jadi, orang itu memiliki maksud buruk terhadap Hinata.

Sementara Shin berpikiran lain. Dia kembali menyiapkan shuriken dan kunai untuk menyerang Sasuke. Dia menduga bahwa orang berambut hitam kelam yang tengah ia hadapi itu telah mengenal Hinata. Atau bahkan, dia yang telah menyembunyikan Hinata selama ini.

Begitu ada kesempatan, Shin bergerak cepat ke samping seraya melempar kunainya dan berlari mendekati Sasuke. Dengan gesit, Sasuke segera menghindari kunai yang Shin lempar berkat sharingan-nya yang sedang aktif. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa sudah banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan perkelahian mereka berdua. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke pun mendecih kesal. "Hinata, kau tahu dimana tempat sepi di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku? Ak-u t-tidak tahu," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Gunakan byakugan-mu!" perintah Sasuke. Hinata semakin gugup mendengar perintah Sasuke. "Ta-tapi ..."

"Sudahlah ... cepat!"

"Tapi aku tak tahu caranya ..."

"!"

"Ck, sial!" Sasuke bergerak mundur, menghindari serangan Shin seraya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk pertarungan mereka, agar Sasuke dapat menggunakan kelebihannya. Namun pencariannya sia-sia, tak membuahkan hasil, membuat Sasuke hampir menyerah dengan keadaan itu. Dia tahu harus menyelamatkan Hinata dari orang tak dikenal yang terus menyerangnya. Tetapi Sasuke juga bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ...

Wusssshhhhhhhh!

Angin kencang membuat Shin harus menutupi matanya dan berpegangan pada pohon terdekat. Itulah kesempatan Sasuke untuk melarikan diri.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berkucir empat sedang menahan tawanya, seraya menempatkan kembali kipasnya di punggungnya. "Haha, jangan remehkan kekuatan kipas dari Temari no Sabaku. Sasuke, sekarang semuanya kuserahkan padamu," gumam Temari, menaikkan salah satu sudut dari bibirnya.

Shin membuka matanya. Namun ia tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda Sasuke di manapun. "ARGGH! SIAL!" serunya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena geram. Lantas segera pergi dari tempat kejadian sebelum para penjaga datang dan dia akan mendapat masalah besar. "Aku akan mencarimu lain kali, pantat ayam," kata Shin, menyimpan dendam yang mendalam.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa menghinap di apartemen untuk bersembunyi sementara. Hinata awalnya malu-malu, tapi akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke boleh menginap di apartemennya. Hinata akan menelpon Sakura dan Ino supaya kembali lebih cepat.

Di apartemen, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata. _'Gila, besok gue harus ronsen tulang di rumah sakit terdekat,'_ batin Sasuke yang merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah remuk akibat membawa Hinata terlalu lama. Selama kurang lebih 9 jam?! WHAT THE HELL?

Hinata langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sakura.

"Hinata ... ada apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Sa-sakura, bisakah kau pulang lebih awal? Ada masalah," sahut Hinata.

"Eh? Masalah? Tapi .. ya sudahlah. Aku akan menelepon Ino. Jaa~ .."

Klik. Telepon pun ditutup. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah sms masuk ke ponsel Hinata. Hinata segera membaca sms dari Ino.

_From : Ino-chi_

_Subject : Idea_

_Bagaimana kalau menginap bersama di apartemen? Asyik bukan? Aku akan memberitahu yang lain, hehe :D ... An Idea with peaceful ^,^_

Ide yang bagus! Itu lebih baik daripada Sasuke harus menginap sendiri bersama tiga orang gadis yang baru menjadi teman sekelasnya hari ini. Oh, bila dia ketahuan oleh Aniki-nya, bisa gawat.

Hinata segera menjawab sms dari Ino. Di lain tempat, Ino menerima pesan dari Hinata dan segera membacanya dengan cepat.

From : Hinata-chi

_Subject : Confirm_

_Baiklah. Itu lebih baik, hehe :)_

Ino tersenyum senang. Yosh, teman-teman yang lain setuju. Berarti sekarang mereka akan langsung menuju ke apartemen tempat Hinata berada setelah menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dilakukan di mall. Tetapi tampaknya Ino membatalkan acaranya dan segera memilih gaun secara acak, lalu membayar gaun tersebut di kasir. Setelah itu, dia berjalan cepat menuju apartemen.

Sementara Sakura yang diberitahu oleh Ino untuk segera menuju apartemen, hanya bisa menurut. Padahal, dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat untuk menyusul yang lainnya ke food court. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berjalan keluar dari mall.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Gimana, Minna-san? Tampaknya chapter ini cukup pendek yah? Hehe ... maklum, otak saia sedang ga bisa mikir jernih. Lagi buntu gara-gara digunain buat mikir skripsi yang entah jadinya kapan. Bikin skripsi itu susaaah. Dan saia memang sial kena hukuman suruh bikin skripsi yang entah judulnya juga aneh binjut. Isinya aja saia cuman cari di gogel. Haah, kalo bisa saia mau tereak-tereak nyumpahin guru sma galak tempat saia belajaar~~ ... saia sampe setres tingkat dewa. Innii semuaa gara-gara saia nabrak guru pake sepeda sampe jatuh ke pariitt. Aaaaaa~~~

#nasib jadi pelajar

.

.

Abaikan saja keluhan saia di atas. Yosh, sekarang balas review aja yah ... =))

.

**Kertas Biru : **ia, Shin itu Neji yang nyamar jadi bawahannya Orochimaru

**Lightning :** ini saia udah apdet chap 3, hehe. jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Aqua y Are** : ok, saia udah ganti judulnya. gimana chap 3nya? :D

**Sesuke UchiHyuu : **arigato ^^ . shin itu ya shin. neji cuman pinjem nama dari shin :DDD

**Mamoka : **ga papa. tetep baca fanfic saia ya. gomen telat, hehe

.

yup, akhir kata. jangan lupa review ya :))

Jaa~!


End file.
